Underswap
by Swimadam123
Summary: This is my first fic so please don't be so harsh! This is basically just under swap novelized. Photo Credit: /search/underswap


It was a beautiful day on Mt. Ebott. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming; it was the perfect day for a hike. That was what led Chara to climb the mountain near his hometown, Ebott. The town wasn't much to look at, but the mountain itself was defiantly a site for sore eyes. It's peak reached up rater far into the mountains, and it sat alone from any mountain ridged. It hosted a large amount of flora and fauna, which meant that many bug catchers, hunters, and Boy Scout troops could be seen in the mountains. Frisk started his hike on a well known trail which began at the base of the mountain, and worked his way up there to the chasm. The chasm was a very popular attraction for teenagers and hikers. It was just a large, gaping hole in the mountain, but people made up so many speculations about it that it had become popular as a hiking landmark, and for teens who accepted a dare of coming to it. He constantly went up there for many reasons; a hike, a picnic, or just a place to think. Some people were scared of the depth, claiming that they were afraid of falling in, but that didn't faze Chara as he approached it.

Chara was different than most people in Ebott. While most people had a slight tan due to the almost constant sun and black hair, he was deathly pale and had brown hair. This led to many remarks about the way he looked because he looked different, but usually a comeback or the one-fingered salute would shut them up really quick. He also wore a green and yellow striped jacket, brown pants, and hiking boots.

He walked over to the chasm and sat down, swinging his legs over the side. He then peered into the hole, trying to see what was in it. There were many different ideas and theories of what was down there, and Chara had heard them all. Some people said aliens, monsters, maybe even the entrance to hell itself, but Frisk didn't buy any of it. To him, this was just a hole in the mountain, which he could visit whenever he felt the need to. Whenever he needed to go somewhere, anywhere except for where he was at the time, he always came to the chasm. When he got to the edge, he shrugged off his backpack and pulled out his sandwich from it. He looked at his turkey and mayo sandwich hungrily. It was around lunch, and a long hike can do wonders to your stomach, especially a hike that was 3 hours long up a steep incline.

As he tore apart the wrapping of the sandwich, he felt a rumble. He looked around confused to see where the source of the rumbling was at, but then he realized that it was most likely some construction on the side of the mountain to build yet another mansion for some rich businessman who wanted a city view. He just shrugged this off and tried to take a bite of his sandwich, but the sandwich flew out of his hands and onto the ground, where the contents spilled all over the ground. He cursed under his breath at his ruined lunch. He grabbed his backpack and began to stand up, but the rumbling got intense, and caused him to tip backwards right into the chasm.

He stumbled for a moment before his eyes went as big as dinner plates. His feet left the ground, and for a moment everything seemed to go still as his life flashed before his eyes. His family, school, his friends, he saw everything. He remembered all his best moments, his worst, everything that had happened to him over the course of his life. Then everything resumed, and he fell backwards into the hole.

As he began falling, he realized that this is where he'd die. Alone, in a chasm which no one ever would visit. No one would find his body; no one would know where he went. They would just say that he was missing, and no one would know. How ironic. He was the only one not scared of the chasm, and now he was going to die in it. As the light receded further and further until it was just a small dot, he closed his eyes and smiled, waiting for the sweet embrace of death.

Except instead of a clean death, the only thing he got was blinding pain. He felt his back smash into the ground, and the wind was knocked out of him. He tried to scream, but the pain made it to hard. He rolled over, and tried to move to look at his surroundings, but everything hurt. He tried to sit up, but immediately regretted it as the pain in his head made him scream. He eventually sat up, and rubbed at his sore head. That had taken 30 seconds, but felt more like 30 minutes. He looked up, and a numbing sense of fear overcame him. The opening of the chasm was barely visible. He whipped his head around to find anything to help him get back up, but it was too dark to see anything besides the ground, and the rock nearby. "Shit Shit SHIT" he yelled as he tried to stand up, which resulted in yells of agony as crumpled. He looked down at his heel in shock and pain, before yelling out of frustration. He hit the ground with his hand and screamed as loud as he could before collapsing, defeated. Frisk got up on his knees, and tried to stand slowly. He stood up carefully on his good ankle, and walked around for a moment to test out his feet. His left ankle hurt, but wasn't broke, and his right ankle was fine. He looked back at where he had fallen for the first time, and noticed golden flowers. There was a whole patch of them growing there, in these insufferable conditions. How they could grow, he had no idea.

He walked over to the wall and put his hand up to it feeling it. Chara concluded that the wall was definitely real, and was not climbable. It was too smooth and damp to even get a good grip on it, much less climb hundreds, maybe even thousands of feet up without falling. He put his hand up to it and began walking along it, looking for an exit or anything that would lead him out. His hand eventually dropped, and he could see a tunnel leading into the wall. He took a quick glance around to see if there was anything else besides this dark and foreboding tunnel, and upon seeing nothing, he walked in.

As he walked in to the tunnel, the walls remained smooth and the floor seemed to be paved. That's when he realized that this might just be man made. But why build something this far underground where no one could possibly live besides those golden flowers? The thought that this might be a mine shaft occurred to frisk, but he then remembered that Mt. Ebott had no minerals of value or jewels in it, even this deep, so there would be no point in building something this elaborate. And there is no way it could have been an ancient civilization of sorts, because no one had come this far down ever.

As he walked along, his hand hit a bump in the wall, and he looked at what it was. It seemed to be a purple pillar, which supported a larger archway. Looking up at this archway, he noticed a symbol on it. The symbol looked like a circle with wings, and there was an upside down triangle underneath it, and 2 triangles next to them. He didn't know what this meant, but he still walked through.

The next room he entered contained nothing in it at first besides the smooth stonewalls and a similar looking archway at the far end. He began walking towards it over a small patch of grass that somehow looked very green until a voice spoke up almost directly beneath him.

"H0I! I'M TEM, TEM DA TEM!" the voice said. When he looked down, he immediately jumped back upon seeing a small creature, about a foot high. The creature seemed to a mix of a dog and a cat. It was on four legs, had cat ears, human hair, big floppy ears, and a tail. It was wearing a yellow and blue striped shirt, and had black eyes with white pupils and a Cheshire cat like grin plastered on their face. He looked around for anything to try and defend himself with from this creature, and saw nothing but a stick. With a mental sigh, he gripped it and held it in two hands like a sword. "I-I-I've got a stick and I'm not afraid to use it!" He exclaimed at the furry creature, which only stared at him in confusion, before realizing why Chara was freaking out. "N0 N0 N0! I'M N0T G0ING TO HURT HOOMAN! I LUV HOOMAN!" It said, fear on its face. Chara lowered his guard and slowly walked over, stopping in front of the creature. He then bent down onto the balls of his feet to stare at the creature straight in the eyes. "Oh yeah? Well then can you help me get out of here?" He asked. The temmie looked at him confused and cocked its head before it's face lit up with understanding and it shot up straight. "B01! Y0U MUST BE NUW TO DA UNDERGROND! SOMEUNE SHULD TEACH YO0 HOW TINGS W0RK AR0UND HERE!" Chara shot up, holding his stick defensively. "What do you mean by that?" He asked. "I GUESS LITTLE 0LD MI WILL HAVE T0 D0!" The temmie exclaimed. "Back off!" Frisk yelled, ready to swing at the Temmie. He stepped forward with his stick raised, but then everything went dark.

Chara felt fear as he looked around. He could see nothing but darkness, which overwhelmed him. He looked straightforward and saw the Temmie sitting in front of him innocently. "Where am I?!" He demanded, staring the creature down. "D0N'T W0RRY!" The Temmie said. "I AM HERE T0 GIVE U…LUV!" The Temmie exclaimed. "YU START 0F WEEK, BUT YU GR0WS STR0NG IF Y0U GAIN LV! WHAT'S LV YU ASK? WHY, L0VE 0F C0URSE!" "Love, huh? I could use some love." He said, smiling slightly. Maybe this Temmie wasn't so bad. "U WANT SUM LUV, D0N'T YOU? WELL, L0VE IS SHARED THRU LITTLE…WHITE…TEMMIE FLAKS!" Frisk smiled at seeing what looked like flakes of something surround the Temmie. "YU WANT S0ME TEMMIE FLAKS, D0N'T YU? G0 AR0UND, GET AS MANY AS YU CAN!" The Temmie yelled, sending Temmie flakes at Frisk, and he ran to them. He was about to thank Temmie for the love when his body was thrust back with pain.

He screamed at the top of his lungs as he was thrown back. His body hit the ground like a ragdoll, and skittered across the floor weakly before stopping. He looked up at the Tem, who was grinning evilly. "TEM WHAT WAS THAT YOU BASTARD!?" he yelled as pain worse than his fall wracked his body. "HAH! IN DIS W0RLD, IS KILL OR BE KILLED!" The Temmie exclaimed, summoning more Temmie flakes around it. "N0W DIE!" The Temmie yelled, before sending them at Chara. The flakes began to close upon Chara, and he looked around in panic. "No No NO I TRUSTED YOU!" He yelled as he crawled away from the flakes. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He yelled in fear as he hugged his knees close to his chest. His entire body shook with fear as he raised his head up and screamed. "OH GOD I'M GOING TO DIE" he yelled as the flakes closed in. He began to sob as the closed in closer and closer…. Until he felt warmth enter his body. He looked as his hands over and saw that all the scratches and gashes were gone. He looked over at the Temmie who sat in confusion, until a fireball came out of the dark recess of the cavern and hit it, causing it to run away. Chara looked over at his mysterious savior, who walked over. "What a terrible creature torturing such a poor and innocent youth."


End file.
